


Anything For You

by mevanss



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Dancer AU, F/M, Fluff, a few others are mentioned - Freeform, cross-posted on FFN and Tumblr, not really though it's basically just all fluff, there's also a lil' sketch I did for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevanss/pseuds/mevanss
Summary: Kid calms Maka's nerves before a dance performance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Soul Eater Gift Exchange! For @wingardiumravioli, who drew me cute lil' comic that I absolutely adore!

“You’re going to do phenomenal, Maka.” Kid told her, helping lace up the back of her dance costume. His fingers moved nimbly between each loop and every time the laces proceeded to cross he’d pull the corset tighter. She inhaled deeply. “You know this is snug, you’ve been wearing stuff like this since you were twelve. If you stopped panicking and would calm down a little you’d be much better off. Plus, your costume would fit the way it’s supposed to and won’t fall off your body,”

“Kid, this is the most nervous I have ever been. This is my last performance that scouts are going to recruit me at. I need to do well.” Maka seethed, tapping her fingers on her thighs. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and Kid could tell she was getting antsy; she wanted to get tonight over with.

“You should probably stand still so that this fits you correctly. Also, I’ve seen you more nervous.”

“Oh really, when?” 

“That one time in eighth grade at the open dress rehearsal where you and Black*Star had a duet and you got so nervous for your lift that you danced off stage and threw up on the stage manager.” Maka turned bright pink at his proclamation. 

“Ok, so maybe I’ve been more nervous, but this comes in second. Or third.” She remarked and Kid huffed a slight breath, taking joy in the fact that he was correct. Maka started to squirm again, having stopped for a moment to stand her ground in their slight quarrel.

“Are you done yet?” 

“Does it feel like I’m done?” 

“No.”

“Then no,” Kid finished with the last loop, pulling the laces so there was no slack; making them taut and then tying them at the bottom into a droopy, but still tight, bow. “Now I’m done,” 

Maka reached up and stretched; her shoulders cracking and Kid observed how her shoulder blades raised; how if she hadn’t been wearing a corset, he could’ve seen every dip between her ribs. 

She turned to him, “Thank you,” she breathed out , grabbing both of his hands and putting hers in his. He towered over her 4’11 frame, and he was only 5’10 (nothing compared to Black*Star’s 6’0 football player frame or Soul looking like a 6’3 piece of uncooked spaghetti with broad shoulders).

“It was no problem Maka, and besides, anything for you. You know that,” He said, running his thumbs over her fingernails that had been chewed off over the years and years of combined stress and anxiety from school, dance, and her, what seemed to be, never ending family problems. 

“Please, go on the “anything for you” spiel again because I love it just so much,” Maka said, her voice dripping with sarcasm but she didn’t stop smiling at him. 

“It’s a good spiel,”

“It is a good spiel,” She agreed and went on her toes, on her pointe shoes actually, and placed a kiss on his lips. “A very good spiel in fact.” 

“Oh,” he said softly, “I-I guess it is,” and he dipped down and kissed her back, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Unbeknownst to him, Maka’s feet were just barely touching the ground and he was essentially holding her body up.

She pulled her mouth away slightly, “I like this,”

“I do too,” He replied, sealing the gap that she’d created between them.


End file.
